


Whiskey and Morphine

by Toodles_L



Series: 德哈的情歌和日常 [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodles_L/pseuds/Toodles_L
Summary: 消极脆弱富二代德x正义缉毒警察哈





	Whiskey and Morphine

**Author's Note:**

> 不要被开头吓到，真的是HE HE HE！  
> 黑色加粗的英文是歌词（歌名即题目），也是灵感来源。  
> 前面是剧情，车在后半部分，一辆早晨餐桌拖拉机，半辆夜晚小巷破手推车  
> 最后，珍爱生命，远离毒品！

 

 

 

   手术室门口上方的灯熄灭了。

 

   医生和护士们推开门走到哈利几人的面前，摘下口罩，低声地说了一句“我们已经尽力了”。

 

  仿佛是被打开了什么开关，罗恩转身用力地一拳打在墙上，西莫无助地抱住头蹲下无声地哭泣，赫敏走到罗恩的身边搂住了他的肩膀，眼泪浸湿了罗恩的衣服。

 

  “五枪，两枪在额头，一枪打中了肾脏，一枪在左腿，一枪，在心脏。他在送来的时候就已经……节哀顺变，波特队长。”医生摘下手套，在哈利的肩头沉重地拍了几下。

 

  哈利红着双眼点了点头，他颤抖着嘴唇，拨通了局里法医的电话，通知他过来将尸体带回去解剖，看看能不能发现什么线索。

 

  “罗恩，下午，我们去一趟罗宾逊家。”哈利把手机塞进口袋里，拿起旁边座位上沾满血迹的外套向门口走去。

 

 

 

 

  罗宾逊太太在白布揭开的一瞬间失声痛哭，哈利和罗恩不得不扶住她防止她摔倒在冰冷的停尸房地板上。她扑到罗宾逊的身旁，抓着他早已冰冷的手臂，抱着他那布满缝合线的身体，大喊着不要留下她和她肚子里才五个月的孩子。

 

  节哀顺变。

 

  他听见他自己这样和罗宾逊太太说道。

 

 

 

   哈利·波特，今年27岁，是一名缉毒小队的队长，手下有七八位出生入死的兄弟，身后有专业的鉴证人员----赫敏和金妮，男朋友是全英国都有名的游手好闲的富二代德拉科·马尔福----鉴于哈利职业的特殊性，他们的关系并不能公开----每天都在和毒贩斗智斗勇，生命安全永远没有保证，一年365天有364天要坐在面包车或者是在各种地方蹲点守人。

 

  德拉科一直对于哈利的职业很是不满。没有什么假期休假不说，安全也不能得到保证，不知道哪一天就缺胳膊少腿地回来或是直接天人永隔。

 

  为什么要干这么危险又挣不到几个钱的工作？难道我养不起你吗？每次看着哈利往洗衣机里扔满沾染血迹的衣服的时候，德拉科都会皱着眉倚在门口看着疯狂倒洗衣液的男朋友。

 

  总得有人干这份工作，不是吗？像我这样无父无母没有人会牵挂的人不是最适合了吗？哈利盖上洗衣机的盖子，转头冲着德拉科笑笑。这大概就是我存在的意义吧？

 

  “你还有我，波特，不要这么说。”德拉科从背后抱住哈利，低头咬住他的耳垂。

 

  “嗯。”哈利低着头设定着洗衣程序，他也希望每次都能平安回来，但是，哪能尽如人愿呢？

 

 

 

 

   回到家的时候是晚上十点，家里漆黑一片，只有卧室微微漏出一丝光芒。哈利把钥匙放在玄关的柜子上，换了拖鞋轻手轻脚地路过客厅走到厨房，从冰箱里拿出速食面准备放微波炉里热热垫垫肚子。

 

  “回来了？”德拉科不知道什么时候出了卧室，来到了厨房。墨绿色的睡袍松松垮垮的搭在身上，露出大片大片苍白的皮肤：腰带松松地系在腰间，走路间带起的长袍不经意地露出了修长的双腿；袖子挽到手肘下方，小臂结实有力；脖颈上还留着几个浅浅的红印，耳朵上是一对耳钉，左边刻着“DM”，右边刻着“HP”----在一起两周年的纪念。

 

  夺过哈利手中的速食面，德拉科打开冰箱拿出为哈利留着的晚饭，把盘子推到微波炉里开始加热。

 

  “少跟我抢杯面吃，哈利，好好吃饭。”德拉科点着哈利的额头，拐弯抹角地关心他。

 

  哈利突然抱住了德拉科，搂着他的脖子，抱得很紧，仿佛下一秒他就会失去德拉科。

 

  “哈利？出什么事了吗？”平时的哈利总会和他讲讲工作上的事情，和他聊聊天，而不是像今天这样一直沉默不语。

 

  “叮---”微波炉响了一声。

 

  “我没事，德拉科。”哈利松开手，努力装作不在乎的样子笑了笑，“我只是有点累。”哈利戴上手套拿出盘子抓过叉子把散发着热气和香气的食物塞到嘴里。

 

  “慢点吃，我又不跟你抢，小心烫着！”

 

  “唔，早点吃完早点睡觉啊，我困死了。”

 

 

 

   凌晨三点的时候哈利从噩梦中惊醒，梦里是罗宾逊太太悲痛绝望撕心裂肺的哭声和罗宾逊最后的遗言和他在哈利怀里逐渐变得冰冷的尸体。

 

   他转头看着身旁熟睡的德拉科，浅金色的碎发遮住了他的眼睛，他侧身面向哈利的方向，一只手搭在哈利的腰上，呼吸平稳绵长，嘴角微微上扬，大概是做着美梦吧。哈利手指轻抚过德拉科的脸庞，他不能想象德拉科在得知他的死讯的时候会是什么表情，是会像罗宾逊太太一样哭到脱力，还是冷静沉着地为自己处理好一切后事然后开始新的生活或是在他离去的阴影里孑然一身地过完余生？不管是哪一种，他都不愿意。

 

  长痛不如短痛，哈利。

 

  他为德拉科拉上被子，盖过肩膀，低头在唇上轻轻触碰。

 

  我爱你，德拉科。

 

 

 

   清晨，哈利随手在沙发上捞起一件白衬衫穿上，光着腿靠在餐桌上看着厨房里忙碌着的德拉科。

 

   “再等三分钟，就快好了。”德拉科洗完手在哈利的衬衫上蹭了蹭，“怎么这么看着我？还光着脚只穿一件衬衫，嗯？不怕着凉？”把双手撑在桌子上，德拉科看着被自己圈在怀里的哈利，低着头去寻找他柔软的唇瓣。

 

  哈利躲开凑近的德拉科，侧着头看着地毯上繁复华丽的图案----两根相互缠绕却最终分叉的藤蔓----仿佛就像是他们两人，在相恋五年后还是不得不分开。

 

  “我们分手吧，德拉科。”哈利的嗓子还带着一点沙哑，声音也是低低的。

 

   德拉科低头，嘴角挑了起来：“又来？是我昨晚太过分了吗？如果是的话，我向你道歉。可你也要体谅我，不是吗？和上一次已经隔了将近半个月，唔，我难免是会放肆一些。”德拉科捏了捏哈利的脸颊，“每次都是这样，我一过分一些第二天就闹着要分手，你这小孩子脾气什么时候能改？我私以为我这样的表现是应该得到表扬的？再说了，哪有因为男朋友太能干而分手？”

 

  哈利拍开德拉科的手，盯着他的眼睛，认真而严肃地重复着：“我们分手吧，德拉科。”

 

  德拉科抱着双臂久久地盯着哈利，他猜不透他的小男友又要出什么幺蛾子。“别开玩笑了，哈利，这一点也不好玩。”

 

   “我没有在开玩笑，德拉科，我们分手吧，我是认真的。”哈利拽了拽自己的衬衫，离开餐桌，在沙发上找到了一条裤子，一边套着裤子一边和德拉科说着话，“我待会和赫敏他们还有一个小组会议，要晚上才能回来，你趁这个时间把行李收拾一下吧。或者你先回家也可以，我帮你把东西收拾好寄到马尔福庄园。”哈利扣上皮带，穿好袜子，向门口走去。

 

   以前不是没有提过分手，但哪次都没有成功过。德拉科看着哈利的背影，开始紧张：哈利从来没有和他说过这样的话，闹得最厉害的时候也就是嘴上喊喊分手，然后打他几下，接着再由自己去哄一哄，这事就过去了。

 

  可是这一次似乎不一样了，哈利太冷静了。

 

   “到底是怎么了？”德拉科跑过去拉住哈利，“是不是我做错了什么让你不开心了？是昨晚的事情还是我瞒着你和布雷斯他们去夜店的事情？我道歉，我道歉，哈利，我错了，我下次不会了，你不要这样。”德拉科的语气里充满了焦急和惶恐，他真的害怕哈利就这样离开了他。

 

  “你没做错什么，德拉科，是我，我不想继续这段感情了。”哈利穿好鞋子，拿起玄关柜子上的钥匙，“你收拾东西吧，我先去开会了。”哈利掰开了德拉科的手，拿钥匙开门。

 

  “你别这样，你告诉我为什么，到底是出什么事了，你说出来我们可以一起解决的。”德拉科死死抱住哈利，他有种预感，当哈利从这个门出去之后，他就不会再回到他身边了。

 

  “因为我不爱你了，马尔福。”

 

  德拉科的手松了一下，哈利用力扯开，把德拉科推到在地上。

 

  “我不想和你继续了，马尔福，我不爱你了。够明白了吗？”哈利装作不耐烦地看着德拉科，一字一句，坚定有力，像是一把把的刀深深地扎进德拉科的心脏，也像是一发发的子弹打进了哈利自己的体内。

 

  逆着光，德拉科看不清哈利的表情，他只听见哈利说的那句“我不爱你了”。

 

  “这不是真的！哈利，不要再骗我了，不要跟我开这种玩笑，你知道我不喜欢的。”在眼泪的作用下，他的眼眸变得亮晶晶的，折射出他的恐惧和不敢置信。

 

   只是分手啊，德拉科。哈利转身关上门，隔绝了德拉科最后的绝望喊声，也熄灭了德拉科最后一丝的希望的亮光。他听见德拉科用力地捶着门，声音越来越小，最后只剩下低低的哭泣。

 

  德拉科，若你知道我的死讯会怎么样呢？哈利蹲下身靠在门上，手掌紧贴大门。早点习惯没有我的生活对你会更好。

 

   德拉科坐在门口的地上，身体贴着门，手掌紧贴大门。他多么希望这只是哈利过分的一个玩笑，待会他就会打开门进来抱住自己，笑着对自己说“骗你的，骗你的，德拉科，我们不会分开的”，吻干自己脸上的泪水。

 

   但是哈利没有。德拉科听见电梯打开时那“叮”的一声和电梯门缓缓合上的声音。哈利走了，德拉科无助地捂住脸。在遇见哈利前的二十二年里，他的人生按着卢修斯和纳西莎规划好的道路一步步有条不紊地前行，成长为了上流社会里最耀眼的人。从前的他以为他的存在就是成为马尔福家族的骄傲，为这个家族奉献一切：时间，汗水，婚姻。他不需要爱情，那只会让他丧失理智，失去判断，成为一个不冷静的人。但是在他遇到哈利之后，他发现了自己爱上了丧失理智，失去判断的感觉，他在因为哈利而变成了一个不冷静的人。他可以为了哈利与父母背道而驰，搬出庄园和哈利一起挤在这个狭小的公寓里。他的世界因为哈利而变得丰富多彩，他的人生因为哈利而被重新赋予了意义。

 

  他们相恋五年了，五年的时间足够让卢修斯和纳西莎改变他们对哈利的看法，足够让他们喊哈利一声“哈利”而不是“那个姓波特的穷警察”，足够让德拉科向父母说出“我要向哈利求婚了”并得到他们的祝福。但是现在，他的整个世界随着哈利的离开而黯然失色，他的人生也失去了存在的意义。

 

 

 

  会议室。

 

  “卢娜在解剖罗宾逊的时候，在他的指甲里发现了一些白色的晶体，初步分析是混合了某种致幻药物的吗啡，应该就是里德尔他们最新混合出的东西---PCK07。因为成分主要是吗啡，所以效果和吗啡很相近，”赫敏翻了翻手中的报告，“使用后会产生幻觉，意识模糊，但是行为举止与常人无异，时间大概是二到三个小时。戒断反应出现在六到八小时后，初期狂暴，会大喊大叫，大约三十分钟后呈现吗啡戒断的症状，精神萎靡，打哈欠，流冷汗，恐惧，抑郁，肢体抖动等，甚至会出现自残的现象。”皱着眉合上报告，赫敏看着桌旁的同事们，说出了一个不怎么好的消息：“因为PCK07中含有吗啡成分最高，所以上头的意思是我们最多只能给里德尔定个非法贩卖违禁药品的罪名，要想真正定罪，还需要更多的证据，像是他们存放毒品的仓库或是抓到他们正在贩毒。”

 

  哈利点点头：“接下去一段时间大家要辛苦一些了。里德尔对我们已经有所察觉了，他们现在防范得很严密，我们在里面的几个眼线也因为级别不够没有接触到核心机密。我们这几天多蹲守一下，里德尔总会露出马脚的。”

 

  罗恩看了看哈利。今天是周六，原本他们并没有这个会议，哈利本可以和德拉科在家好好休息的，但是谁知昨天罗宾逊……

 

  “哈利，”罗恩拍了拍哈利的肩膀，“你已经连续跟踪了小半个月了，这几天我带着西莫他们去跟踪吧，你休息几天，在家多陪陪德拉科。”

 

  “谢谢，罗恩，”哈利起身整理着桌上的文件，“但是我不需要，我们已经分手了。好了，西莫，你留在这里帮赫敏处理一下前几天拿到的录音，我和罗恩再去跟一下里德尔。”

 

  哈利拿过车钥匙揽着罗恩的肩膀走向地下车库。

 

  他不需要休息，他只需要工作来麻痹自己，让自己尽快习惯没有德拉科的日子。

 

 

 

   德拉科在哈利的公寓里等了三天也没等来哈利。他缩在他和哈利的双人床上，抱着哈利的枕头，无神地望着墙壁。他的眼眶发青，下巴上冒出了青色的胡茬，脸色蜡黄，显然是有几天不吃不喝不睡了。

 

   “咔”大门被钥匙打开。

 

  德拉科从床上弹起，眼中燃起了希望，抱着枕头跌跌撞撞地冲到门口：“哈利！”

 

  玄关的灯被打开，门口站着的是罗恩赫敏和他的父母还有他家的保镖们。

 

 

  卢修斯没有耐心和德拉科讲道理，他示意身后的保镖打晕德拉科再把他抬回车上。

 

  “马尔福先生，夫人，哈利他……”当马尔福一家路过赫敏的时候，她下意识就想要解释。

 

  “我知道，格兰杰小姐。”纳西莎眨了眨红红的眼睛，“他跟我们解释过了。我们，我们不怪他，只是，小龙他……”纳西莎靠着卢修斯的肩膀，卢修斯轻轻拍了拍纳西莎。

 

  “德拉科已经准备向哈利求婚了，”卢修斯搂着妻子，看着眼前的两个小辈，“他接受不了，哈利也不肯告诉他原因。”

 

  “一切都会好起来的，马尔福先生，马尔福夫人。”赫敏看着两位为了德拉科操心的父母，说着她工作中说了无数遍的话语。

 

  纳西莎摇摇头，用手帕擦去脸上的泪水：“哈利对小龙来说是很重要的存在，小龙一时半会是走不出来的，我只希望小龙以后不会比现在的情况更糟糕。”

 

   卢修斯点了点头，他知道德拉科不会就此作罢。

 

  “无论如何，谢谢你们了，格兰杰小姐，韦斯莱先生。”卢修斯带着妻儿进了电梯，消失在了这个公寓之中。

 

 

 

   之后的一个月里，德拉科成了酒吧的常客，每天和布雷斯晚上十点准时出现在酒吧，待到凌晨两三点。

 

   他总是坐在最中央的沙发上，一个人喝着威士忌，看着布雷斯和环绕着他的莺莺燕燕，男男女女。布雷斯总是鼓励德拉科从他身旁的人里面挑一个，做些风流的事，好忘记哈利。他常对身边环绕着的年轻男女们说谁能上了德拉科的床让他走出失恋的阴影，他就给谁一百万。

 

  德拉科对于布雷斯的方法不屑一顾，他站起身，穿过拥挤的人群，走出后门，在酒吧后巷里一个人静静地喝着威士忌，呆着透气。

 

   “一个人？”德拉科回头看了一眼跟出来的人，是布雷斯身边新来的一个男孩。黑色头发，绿色眼睛，差不多的身高，戴着差不多的眼镜。

 

   “滚，我对你没兴趣。回去告诉布雷斯，不要再做这种让我恶心的事情。”德拉科仰头喝光酒瓶里剩下的酒，把空着的酒瓶砸向身后的男孩。

 

   “我想要的可不只是一百万，小少爷。”男孩灵巧地躲开了德拉科扔过来的瓶子，撩起衣角----露出了一大块腰上的皮肤---擦了擦被溅到脸上的酒液，“我知道你想要什么，要试试吗？免费的哦。”他晃了晃手里的透明小袋子，里面有一支注射器。

 

  德拉科冷笑一声：“当着我的面贩毒？不怕我把你送进去吗？”他把双手插在口袋里，看着眼前这个才二十出头的小年轻。

 

   “我可没有那个胆子，马尔福少爷。”男孩走到德拉科的身边，把小袋子塞进德拉科外套的口袋里，“这是吗啡，加了一些可爱的小东西，可以让你在接下去的几个小时见到他。满意的话，下次可以来找我，我就在这家酒吧。”男孩拍了拍德拉科的胸口，“Have a good night.”

 

 

 

 

   凌晨一点，马尔福庄园，德拉科卧室。

 

   德拉科洗完澡穿着浴袍出来，看见搭在沙发上的外套，想起了今天在酒吧后巷里遇到的男孩和他给自己的东西，从口袋里拿出小袋子，冷笑一声扔进垃圾桶。和哈利相处的五年里让他知道了毒品到底是多么可怕的一样的东西，虽说严格意义上讲，吗啡是一种药物，但是也是一种会让人上瘾的药物。德拉科不愿意碰这些东西，就算是它能让自己短暂地见到哈利，但是那又有什么用呢？说到底不过是一场梦罢了，梦里越热烈清醒之后就越心痛。

 

   他打开柜子，拿出一瓶威士忌和酒杯，坐在沙发上，腿交叠搁在茶几上，一杯一杯地喝着。离开哈利之后，他总是会做梦，梦里是哈利反反复复重复着那句“我不爱你了”，一遍一遍地推开他，离开他，关上门，将他留在过去。

 

   德拉科的睡眠越来越成为问题，他开始失眠，从十一点清醒到一点，再到三点，最后知道天亮。他不愿入睡，不愿看见哈利离开他，他想要逃离这残酷可怕的现实。

 

   为了无梦入睡，他开始喝酒，喝得越来越厉害。从半瓶到一瓶，再到一瓶半，最后每天至少喝上两瓶才行。

 

   还不够，再喝一点吧，不然你又要梦见哈利离开你了，德拉科。

 

**I'll finish every bottle**

 

   他晃了晃手里的酒瓶，把最后几口酒灌进肚子里。酒精流过喉咙，带来一丝灼烧的热辣。

 

**Till I'm empty on the floor**

 

   喝醉的德拉科摇摇晃晃地走向自己的床，中图被绊倒，倒在了地上。索性也就不起来，翻了个身，整个人躺在地毯上，看着头顶的水晶灯，那一颗颗的水晶像极了哈利笑起来时候的眼睛里的星光。

 

**Then do it all again tomorrow**

 

   每天都是这样。德拉科不自觉地伸出手，想要触碰什么，却又猛地缩回手。不是，那不是他。他闭上双眼。

 

**And any little thing to numb this hell**

 

   睡吧，德拉科。睡着了，就能离开这个没有哈利的地狱了。

 

 

 

   德拉科又这样浑浑噩噩地过了几天。卢修斯在这一个月里有好几次都想要狠狠地打德拉科一顿好让他清醒清醒，但是每次对上德拉科那麻木的双眼和无所谓的脸都让他心疼，到最后也只是摔摔杯子来表达一下他的恨铁不成钢和对德拉科隐秘的关心。

 

   这天晚上，德拉科从酒吧回来的时候已经是凌晨了。他喝完酒回家的路上正好遇上了刚聚完餐的哈利他们小队，他看见他们从一家餐馆里出来，热热闹闹的。

 

 

   “好了，早点回去休息吧！”哈利拍了拍被赫敏扶着的罗恩----喝多了----看着他们上了车。

 

   今天他们抓到了杀害罗宾逊的人，并且给他定了罪，送进了监狱。整个小队很久没有这么开心过了，哈利破例允许他们在聚餐上喝了点儿酒。但是谁能想到他们的的酒量这么差，才小半瓶就被放倒了。

 

   尤其是自己肩上的这个，新进来的队员，派特·斯坦，典型的一杯倒。最关键的是，没有人知道他家住在哪里，哈利只能把他带回家先收留一晚。他抱着喝醉了开始乱说话的派特，在路边等着自己的预定的出租车。

 

 

   他看起来很好，和旁边那个人有说有笑，一点也不像他，又是失眠又是酗酒。德拉科握紧了手，指甲深深地嵌入手掌中，疼痛让他微微清醒。要不要过去打个招呼？

 

   德拉科的身体比他的大脑先做出了反应----他径直朝哈利走去。

 

 

 

   出租车停在哈利和派特的面前。

 

  “我们，我们去哪儿？”喝醉的派特把哈利当成了自己的对象，他亲昵地搂着哈利的脖子，毛茸茸的大脑袋在哈利肩上蹭来蹭去，痒得哈利四处躲避。

 

  “去我家，派特。好了，别乱动。”哈利打开车门，试图把大个子的派特塞进去。

 

  “为什么不去我家？下次要去我家的！” 错把哈利当成自己对象的派特扶着车门哼哼唧唧。

 

  “好好好，下次去你家，好不好？”派特是新来的，又因为比哈利小了很多，哈利平常都把他当弟弟看待。现在也不例外，他就像是一个耐心的兄长一样温柔地哄着他。

 

  派特搂着哈利在他的脸上啾了一口这才心满意足地钻进车里。

 

 

   “哈利……”走近的德拉科连名字都没有叫出口就看见那个大个子在哈利脸上亲了一口，哈利不仅没有推开还仔细地帮他扣上安全带，关上车门。

 

   德拉科脚步一转，拐进了身旁漆黑的小巷子里。闭上眼靠在冰冷的墙壁上。

 

   别想了，他有新男友了。这就是他离开的理由吧。一个比你年轻，比你温柔的男人。

 

 

   费了不少劲才把派特塞进出租车里，哈利直起身子擦了擦汗，环顾四周：刚刚有人在叫自己，似乎是德拉科？

 

   大概是错觉吧。看看空无一人的街道，哈利转身上车，也许是最近太累了，才会听见德拉科的声音吧。

 

   站在黑暗里的德拉科清楚地听见了哈利报出的地名----那是他的公寓，那个除了他自己之外只有男朋友能住的地方。

 

**Now I feel like I’ve been swallowing a loaded gun, this shit ain’t fun.**

 

 

 

 

   德拉科做梦了，梦到的就是今晚的场景。还是那条空空荡荡的街道，哈利和那个傻大个正站在出租车前。

 

  他向哈利走去。

 

  “哈利，好久不见。”派特正凑近哈利想要亲他一下。

 

  德拉科还是拐进了那个漆黑的小巷子里。

 

  哈利躲开了那个傻大个伸出来的手和凑过来的嘴，把派特推到车里，合上车门，扔给司机几张钞票。“最近的旅馆，给他找个房间。”接着，他小跑向德拉科藏身的地方。

 

  “他没碰到我，德拉科。”哈利站在他身前，双手插在口袋里。“怎么这么晚在外面？是出来找我的吗？”他伸出手摸了摸德拉科下巴上的胡茬，“怎么不刮胡子了？你这样不好看，德拉科。”

 

  “跟我回家，哈利，我不能没有你。”德拉科握住哈利的手，把他紧紧抱在怀里。他能清晰地闻到哈利身上的酒味和淡淡的烟味。

 

  “你在说什么啊，德拉科。”哈利拍了拍德拉科的后背，“我什么时候离开你了？我们不是都订婚了吗？”他举起左手，让德拉科看到中指上的戒指。

 

  哈利搂住德拉科，温热干燥的唇覆上，仔细地描绘着德拉科的唇形，左手扣在德拉科的后脑，中指上的戒指硌疼了德拉科。

 

  德拉科抱起哈利抵在墙上，他的腰间架着哈利的双腿，哈利的手搂着他，他们交换着呼吸和津液，直到两人的氧气耗尽才依依不舍地分开。

 

  他的手伸进哈利的衬衫里，揉捏着开始变得挺立的红豆，听着哈利因为他的举动而开始轻喘，看着哈利开始脸红，开始支起帐篷。

 

  “不要离开我，永远。”德拉科在哈利的脖子上吸出一个个的红印，给他打上标记。

 

 

 

 

  “德拉科少爷，你要吃些东西吗？”门外的佣人轻轻敲门，询问德拉科早饭想要用些什么。

 

   德拉科一下就从漆黑的小巷子里回到了马尔福庄园里自己柔软的大床上，他一边怒不可遏地冲着外面大吼“leave me alone”一边下床冲向房间里堆满了空威士忌酒瓶的垃圾桶，翻找着前几天被自己扔进去的那支注射器。

 

   那支能让他见到哈利的注射器。

 

   空的酒瓶扔在地上乒乓作响，德拉科在垃圾桶的底部终于找到了那个小袋子。他扯开袋子，脱下衣服，将针头戳进自己的手臂，推动注射器。

 

  不要离开我，哈利，不要离开我，求你了。德拉科的眼眶开始湿润，他不愿意在得到哈利一次后重新失去----哪怕那是在梦里得到的。

 

  德拉科把空了的注射器扔到一边，躺在地毯上，看着哈利从门口进来，跪在他的身旁，抬起他的头放在自己的腿上，低下头和他接吻。

 

   “不要离开我，哈利，不要。”德拉科捧着哈利的脸，眼中开始蓄起泪水。他不要再一个人在夜晚孤单入眠，不要再一个人整天了无生趣地活着，不要再在马尔福庄园里醒来。他想要和哈利一起躺在他们狭小的双人床上，每天睁眼后闭眼前见到都是那个黑发绿眸的青年，和他一起吃饭，一起生活，一起在狭小逼仄的公寓的角角落落里留下他们各种爱的证明。

 

  “我不会离开你的，德拉科。”哈利握住他的手，这么回答他。

 

  德拉科支起身子吻住哈利，将他压在地毯上。

 

  无论如何，哈利，你终于回到我身边了。

 

 

 

  夜晚，酒吧。

 

  “你手上还有多少？”德拉科从酒吧里拉出前几天见到的男孩，带他上了自己的车。在黑暗的角落里，两个人都看不清对方，同样，也不会有人发现他么正在车里进行着交易。

 

  男孩懒懒地斜着身子靠在副驾驶的座椅上，手撑着下巴，饶有兴致地打量着德拉科：“看来效果不错？马尔福少爷这是要找我回购？”

 

  “废话少说，你手上有多少？我全要了，开个价吧。”德拉科从口袋里掏出支票本，准备签字。

 

  男孩按住了德拉科的手：“我们只收现金，小少爷。”他摸了摸口袋，掏出来四五个小袋子，“只是这大概是两天的量，还想要的话得回我住的地方拿。”

 

  掏出钱包，德拉科递到男孩面前，伸手接过他手上的袋子：“自己拿。我明天过来，带我去你家。”

 

  男孩点点头，抽出几张钞票后把钱包还给德拉科。德拉科再从钱包里抽出几张扔给男孩：“别告诉别人我的事情，明白吗？”

 

  吹了声口哨，男孩比了一个“OK”的手势，下了车：“明天见，小少爷。”

 

 

 

   就这样过去了一个月，德拉科沉迷在威士忌和吗啡带来的虚假的欢乐里，他开始疯狂地掉体重，从原本匀称的身材变得消瘦，脱了衣服还能隐约看到肋骨；他脸颊凹陷，眼眶发青，睡得越来越晚也越来越久；最近背上身上的皮肤开始瘙痒，他不得不去挠一挠止痒，但是越挠越痒，有时还会抓破皮肤，留下一道道的红痕；性格也越来越暴躁，稍有不愉快就大打出手。每天都和布雷斯流连在酒吧和其他疯狂的地下场所，渐渐开始彻夜不归，迷失在黑暗的森林里，陷入堕落的沼泽里。

 

 

  又是一个疯狂的夜晚。

 

   酒过三巡的德拉科坐在布雷斯的身旁，缓缓在手臂里注射那让他如痴如醉的罪恶。这次他听从了布雷斯的建议----“忘记一个人的最好办法就是爱上下一个”----起身拉过身旁一个女孩进入舞池，随着音乐开始跳舞，双手在女孩身上不停游走，半抱住她，头放在她的肩膀上，嗅着她身上浓郁刺鼻的香水味。

 

**I’d love another**

  我会爱上别人的，我会忘记你的，哈利。不，波特。

 

   女孩的手在德拉科的背上富有技巧地点着火，不一会儿便拉着在酒精罪恶和欲望的多重刺激下飘飘欲仙的德拉科走向了卫生间，进了一个隔间。

 

**I’d love another now.**

   靠在隔间冰冷的瓷砖上，德拉科低着头面无表情地看着她浓妆艳抹的脸上挂着讨好的笑容，看着德拉科的眼神冒着飞黄腾达的贪婪。用牙齿拉下德拉科裤子拉链，一边妩媚地笑着，一边隔着布料开始舔舐。

   “哈利，”德拉科按着身下女人的头，眼前浮现的却是哈利蹲在自己身前为自己排解欲望的场景。随着身体的一阵战栗，德拉科睁开眼低头看到的却是正在为他清理的女人，不是哈利。

 

   冷漠地推开她，德拉科穿好衣服，扶着额头跌跌撞撞地走了出去。

 

  做不到，我做不到。

 

 

 

   几天后，男孩带着德拉科来到一个破旧的仓库来见见他的上家。带着鸭舌帽墨镜和大口罩，身上穿着从附近地摊上买的便宜衣服的德拉科，跟在男孩身后进了这个昏暗的废弃仓库。

 

   完成交易后，德拉科转身离开，就在快走到门口的时候听见了身后传来的声音“伦敦警察！站住，别跑！”。他回头看了一眼，发现是哈利小队的队员们，他们拿着枪指着刚刚和自己交易完的男人，在这个废弃的仓库里开始枪战。

 

  “队长！门口还有一个！”

 

   “收到！我去追人，你们小心点！”哈利在队员们的掩护下冲着德拉科的方向跑过来：“站住！”

 

   德拉科拉着帽子护着手里的袋子，跑向自己的车，心里只有一个“不能被哈利看到！”的想法。哈利追着前面奔跑着的男子，他越来越觉得这个背影似曾相识。他们之间的距离越来越近，哈利看见他转了个方向跑向了一辆车，途中被绊倒，帽子掉在地上，露出一头金发。德拉科没有顾得上掉下的帽子，他打开车门，坐了进去，在哈利的视线里渐渐远去。

 

   “德拉科。”哈利双手撑着膝盖，这么一段距离的奔跑对他来说自然算不得什么，但是在缉毒现场看到德拉科这件事对他来说是莫大的打击。

 

   “队长，怎么样。”身后队员跑过来，“看清样子了吗？”

 

   “没有，只知道是深色头发，三十岁上下，男人，开着车走了。”哈利捂紧了衣服下的帽子，不让队员看出异样来。

 

   德拉科，你怎么了？为什么要出现在这里？

 

 

 

   哈利根据男孩供出来的几个作为销售据点的酒吧找到了德拉科。此时他正坐在沙发上，搂着跨坐在他怀里的女人，越过她的肩膀看到了正从门口进来的哈利。他看起来在找什么人，是我吗？

 

**We've been screaming for attention**

   看我，哈利，快点找到我吧。德拉科努力让自己不去在意哈利，但是目光还是时时刻刻地追随着他。

**Even though it's just a face**

  德拉科盯着哈利的脸，尽管在昏暗的灯光下，他并不能完全看清，但是他能从他快速移动的身体和不断环顾的动作中看出他的焦急和不安。他很清楚哈利，他很了解他。

**Know I feel like I've been in a hit and run this shit ain't fun**

  他当然知道哈利来干什么。自从他几天前从仓库逃走后，他就知道会有这么一天。哈利会来找他，会质问他有没有出现在那个仓库，有没有买过用过那些东西。他们会争吵，甚至会大打出手，然后不欢而散。德拉科觉得按哈利的性子就算是大义灭亲也不奇怪，更何况他只是他的一个无用的与他原则背道而驰的前男友，一个社会败类，人类渣滓。

**I'm still here and you've got my aim**

  我就在这里，哈利，没有注意到我的目光吗？带我离开吧，让我回到你身边吧。

   德拉科不断地否定自己又奢望能够回到哈利的身边，他真的好想他。想念他干燥甚至起皮的嘴唇，想念他晚归时抱着自己抱怨着在工作上遇到了什么困难，想念他早起离家时在自己额头上的依依不舍的吻和夜晚睡前纠缠不清不愿停下的舌。

 

  哈利终于找到了德拉科，他没有绅士风度地推开坐在德拉科身上的女人，在众人不满的抱怨和布雷斯轻佻的口哨中拉起德拉科的衣领，拽着他离开。

 

   德拉科任由哈利拽着他在酒吧里肆意横行，也不管旁边的人是什么表情看待这件事。他只在乎哈利拽着他的手。

**I'm up and away up and away up and away.**

 

   就这么带我离开地狱吧，哈利。

 

 

   一把把德拉科推在墙上，哈利解开德拉科的上衣扣子，紧抿着唇，弯下腰在德拉科腰上检查。

 

  “哪儿？”发现腰上并没有针眼只有德拉科日渐突出的肋骨，哈利更加确信了德拉科的确是上瘾了。他试图脱下德拉科的衬衫检查针眼，但是德拉科按住了他的手。（吗啡成瘾症状：食欲不振 便秘 消瘦 贫血 早衰 阳痿 皮肤瘙痒 排尿困难）

   “这么着急？看来你这几个月过得很空虚吧，哈利。”德拉科伸出另外一只手抚摸着日思夜想的那张脸。

 

  “在哪里，你平时注射在哪里？手臂？”哈利没有阻止德拉科的抚摸，他顺利地掀开衣服，看到了德拉科手臂上的密密麻麻针眼，少数是愈合了的，更多的是新鲜的针眼。。

 

  “为什么这么做？你知道我有多厌恶这些东西，德拉科！”哈利抓着德拉科的领子，逼问他。

 

   “ **I'm wanted for addiction.** ”德拉科在哈利的耳边吹了一口气，“再说了，我们已经分手了，你的喜好和我又有什么相干呢。”

 

   哈利睁大了眼睛，他没有想到德拉科比他想象得还要脆弱，他以为分手对于德拉科来说会是一件好事，但是没有想到德拉科竟会因为这件事直接放弃了他的人生。他松开了德拉科的衣领，他的内心被内疚和不安吞噬。于情于理，他都不能看着德拉科这么继续下去，更别说他还爱着德拉科。

 

  “戒了吧，德拉科，这…….”哈利话还没说完就被德拉科按着头压在了他的腰上，肋骨硌着哈利让他的内疚和痛苦更上一层楼。他的德拉科啊，怎么就变成现在这样了呢？

 

  “出来！”德拉科对着旁边吼了一声，后门打开，探出了布雷斯和一群年轻男女们，他们好奇地看着衬衫被解开的德拉科和被按在腰间看不清脸的哈利。

 

  “我们只是好奇，德拉科，”布雷斯讪讪地笑了笑，他知道德拉科有个黑发绿眸的前男友，但是他不知道长什么样。看着刚刚德拉科被一个黑发绿眸的男人拽着领子无怨无悔地拉着，布雷斯瞬间猜到那是他的前男友，于是带着同样好奇的男男女女们过来打算看看那个被德拉科藏了五年，被甩了之后就整天沉迷酒精和药物借此逃避现实的人到底长什么样。

 

  “滚！”德拉科眯了眯眼睛，哈利的脸和身份绝对不能被这些人知道，不然他们一个不小心说漏嘴，哈利就会有性命危险。

 

  看热闹的一群人看了看埋在德拉科腰间的人，了然地点了点头，露出了打扰了的笑容，他们只当是德拉科刚才的生气是因为前男友来找他复合却被他们打扰了。布雷斯把所有人赶回去，向德拉科行了个礼：“have a good night.”

 

  松开禁锢住哈利的手，德拉科看着直起身的哈利摇了摇头：“戒不了，怎么办呢？哈利，你要怎么对我负责呢？”

 

  “多久了。”哈利低着头站在德拉科的面前，眉头紧锁，表情凝重。

 

  “一个多月了。”德拉科无所谓地靠在墙上，甚至还吹了声口哨。

 

  “可以的，还是可以的，德拉科。可以让卢修斯和纳西莎联系医生，你还有救。”

 

  德拉科冷笑一声，面不改色地撒谎：“你觉得他们还会让我住在马尔福庄园？还会认我这个儿子吗？马尔福的脸早就被我丢尽了。我现在，是无家可归了。”

 

  “你还想拯救我吗？哈利？”德拉科低下头，额头紧贴哈利的额头。

 

**Help me.**

 

  救救我吧，哈利。带我回家，让我戒了这可怕的罪恶，给我一个机会，回到我身边，我才是最适合你的那个。

 

  “我会告诉卢修斯他们的，我会向他们解释的。”哈利后退几步躲开德拉科。。

 

  “你就是这样逃避责任的吗？”德拉科抓着哈利的肩膀，“是谁把我一个人留下？连理由都没有就离开我？我变成这样是谁的责任？你不知道吗？都是你！哈利！是你抛弃了我，是你连一个理由也不给就头也不回地离开！是你让我变成现在这个鬼样子！”

 

  “是我？逃避责任的难道不是你吗？你会变成这样，难道不是因为你自己的脆弱和消极吗？我是提了分手，全世界被甩的人那么多怎么不见得他们都跟你一样堕落成社会渣滓！好好反省你自己的问题，不要把什么事情都怪到我头上！”

 

  德拉科盯着哈利，看着他只是自己的目光充满了愤怒，飞快眨动的睫毛和微微颤抖的双手都体现着他对自己的失望和不可置信。

 

  哈利暴躁地来回踱步：马尔福夫妇对德拉科失望了，那么德拉科就无法从他们那儿获得帮助，想要戒掉吗啡的话，德拉科只能靠自己了。

 

  “你想要怎么样，德拉科。”

 

  “让我回到你身边。”

 

   哈利何尝不想和德拉科复合？这几个月里，只要他停下工作，德拉科就会跑进他的脑海。就连做梦，也总是梦见和德拉科甜蜜的从前和最后一次残酷的离别。他也在思念德拉科，想着如果德拉科还在他身边该多好，他会提醒他早上不要光喝咖啡，午饭要记得吃，晚饭不要随便吃点快餐，早点睡觉，不要熬夜，他会抱着他入睡，在他的后颈落下一个个的吻来表达他的思念和爱意。

 

  但是，他不能回到他的身边。重新得到后的失去会更为痛苦。

 

  “不行！我们不能再继续了，我离开是有理由的。”

 

  “那你告诉我！”

 

  哈利挣脱开德拉科的手。“你别问了，总之是为你好。”他后退了几步，和德拉科保持了一定的距离。“这样吧，你跟我回家，我帮你戒，等你戒了之后就离开。”

 

  “这么好心？你那个大块头的小男友会同意吗，带着前男友回家？他就不怕我们破镜重圆死灰复燃？”德拉科拿出随身带着的酒瓶，灌了一大口威士忌。

 

   哈利皱着眉接过他手中的酒瓶，放进自己的口袋里：“别喝了，这个也一起戒掉。喝酒伤身。还有，我没有男朋友，我们也不会破镜重圆死灰复燃，你就当这是我无处安放的正义感在作祟好了。走吧。”

 

  哈利牵起德拉科的手腕，脚步沉重地带着他离开了喧闹的酒吧。

 

  “该死的，走吧，跟我回家，马尔福。”

 

 

 

 

   德拉科从浴室围着浴巾出来的时候，哈利正在从衣柜里往外拿毛毯。看见德拉科进来，他把床上德拉科之前留着的睡衣往他身上一扔： “明天早上我约了卢娜给你做检查，你早点休息。”

 

  套上睡衣，德拉科拉住往外走的哈利：“不一起睡吗？沙发上睡着不舒服的。”

 

  “不用你管！我乐意！”

 

 

 

  早上九点的时候，哈利带着德拉科准时出现在卢娜家的私人诊所外，由卢娜带着做了一堆检查，接着由卢娜给出了相关的治疗计划。

 

  “还不是无药可救的地步，只不过过程也不会那么轻松。”卢娜把手中的详细写好的计划递给哈利，“一步一步来，药量要慢慢减少。戒断反应出现的时候最好做一些能够转移注意力的事情，逐渐延长坚持戒断反应的时间，药可以在坚持不住的时候打，确保不会威胁到生命。”

 

  “转移注意力？你是说，像这样吗？”德拉科伸出手按在哈利的翘臀上。

 

  卢娜眨了眨眼睛，冲着哈利笑了一下，哈利看出了她笑容和眼神里的幸灾乐祸：“倒也不是不行，但要看哈利的个人意愿。”

 

  “做梦！马尔福！”哈利拿过卢娜配好剂量的注射器，“谢了，卢娜。”

 

 

 

 

   戒断反应一般出现在停药之后的六到八小时，为了控制发作的德拉科，哈利每次都会提前在他的手上和脚上都缠上了麻绳把他捆在椅子上。第一次的时候很是艰难，德拉科在愤怒地挣扎无果后开始泪眼汪汪地看着哈利，苦苦哀求他给他注射。戒断反应让他忍不住恶心反胃，想要自残，哈利不得不用毛巾塞住德拉科的嘴巴防止他咬伤自己，不得不把努力用头撞地想要结束自己生命的德拉科按在沙发上。德拉科的四肢开始不受控制地颤抖，他的意识慢慢开始模糊，身体越来越虚弱，声音也越来越低，最后哈利甚至听不清他在说些什么。（戒断症状：自残，精神萎靡，喊叫，打哈欠，涕泪交流，冷汗，呕吐，腹泻，失眠，虚脱，意识丧失，恐惧，抑郁，肢体抖动，呻吟）

 

  哈利在德拉科快要昏厥的时候给他推进了一管吗啡，安慰地抱着德拉科，拍着他的背坐在地上。解开绑着德拉科的绳子，哈利发现他的手脚都被绳子磨破了皮，有几处皮肤还透着紫色。

 

  德拉科很轻，哈利抱起他往床上走，取来药水和纱布为他处理伤口的时候想着。他想起昨晚看到的德拉科突出的肋骨，蜡黄的脸，和深陷的脸颊，心里第一次开始怀疑自己当初做的决定是不是正确的。如果自己没有和德拉科分手，他是不是就不会变成现在这样----尽管他知道这和德拉科自身的脆弱和自制力分不开。可是自己明知道德拉科难以挺过分手这一关却还是自私地以“为了德拉科好”这样的名义提出了分手，难道自己真的就没有做错什么吗？自己连一个理由都没有留下就离开了他，德拉科现在还不知道分手是因为自己不想让他因为未来可能的死讯而过于悲伤，但是，像这样，像这样对吗啡上瘾逃避现实就是自己所谓的对德拉科的好吗？

 

  我该拿你怎么办呢？

 

 

 

  哈利被这个问题困扰了好几天，他反复地思考着自己的决定是对是错，今后他又该如何对待德拉科。

 

  帮助德拉科戒掉吗啡对哈利来说是一件很艰难的事情，他每天要见到好几次发作的德拉科，看见他被绑在椅子上或是床上，疯狂地想要解开绳子去找吗啡，大喊大叫，不停地骂人，意识模糊谁也不认得，哈利在按住他不让他乱动伤到自己的时候还被咬了好几口，挨了几脚。等最初的暴躁时间过去，德拉科就开始控制不住地流眼泪，整个人变得颓废抑郁，不停地干呕，在床上四处乱蹭来缓解发痒的皮肤。最严重的时候，他会一边冒冷汗一边缩在床上瑟瑟发抖，没力气地小声叫着“不要靠近我”“快走开”，陷入看见什么东西的恐惧状态。

 

  每一次，每一次在德拉科熬过戒断反应精疲力竭陷入沉睡的时候，哈利都会呆在他身边，看着饱受煎熬的德拉科，内心的内疚和疼惜一阵一阵地涌上来。在这几天里，他不止一次地想过和德拉科复合再换个工作，转去当刑警或者回警校当老师都是不错的选择，但是他还是无法战胜自己心里的正义感，他总有一种像救世主一样拯救天下苍生的正义，明明是做出了重大贡献却也不能为人所知的职业----不能上报，不能上新闻，怕被报复----每天都在和最危险的敌人搏斗，谁也不知道会不会还有机会见到家人，朋友，度过这短暂却不平凡的一生。

 

  社会大义总归是要高于自己的利益的。他总会选择成为一位默默无闻为了安全牺牲自己的无名英雄而不是成为马尔福家的一份子，过着万众瞩目，婚姻美满的生活。

 

  可是，人也是自私的，就连哈利也不能幸免。

 

  绳子已经难以困住德拉科了。在德拉科的同意下，哈利用手铐铐上了他，将他固定在床上。手铐不比麻绳，它更冰冷，更加无情，更加锋利，更能伤害到德拉科。德拉科手腕上还没有完全愈合的伤口因为挣扎而更加严重，再加上他不停地试图把手从手铐中脱离出来，在这个过程中被割伤，手腕上破皮的地方开始流血，手腕连同手背都是红彤彤的一片。哈利看不下去了，一记手刀落在德拉科的后颈，摘下手铐为德拉科上药处理伤口。

 

  保护整个社会又如何呢？还不是没有办法保护德拉科。握着德拉科缠满绷带的手，哈利决定自私一次，为了德拉科，也为了他自己。

 

  去他的社会大义，我现在只想和德拉科待在一起。

 

  他摸了摸熟睡中的德拉科的脸颊，我回来了，德拉科。

 

 

 

 

  经过快一周的恢复，德拉科已经健康了不少，脸色虽说不上红润，但是至少也不是之前蜡黄蜡黄的样子了；掉下去的体重回来了不少，这和哈利一天准时投喂三餐有密不可分的关系；嗜睡的症状减轻了很多，失眠也好了不少，只是，酒，还没有完全戒掉。

 

  酒全部藏在冰箱上的柜子里，德拉科知道。因为这是哈利当着他的面放进去的，每天他都会检查一遍看看德拉科有没有偷喝。

 

  已经忍耐了五天的德拉科终于决定放肆一次，偷偷去拿点威士忌喝。喝完之后往里面灌点水就好，哈利不会发现的。

 

  世事总是这么不遂人意。

 

  “你在偷喝威士忌吗？”哈利从他身后冒出头来，拿走了德拉科刚打开的酒瓶，“不可以。”

 

  “就喝一口！我已经五天没碰了！你应该记得吧？”德拉科转过身来抱着双臂看着哈利：他应该是刚起床，脸还是红红的，头发也是乱糟糟的。

 

  把酒瓶重新放进柜子里，哈利看了德拉科好一会儿，最后踩在他的脚上吻向了他。

 

  “这是，什么？”德拉科摸了摸还有温度的嘴唇，时隔三个月，他终于又一次吻到了他的哈利。他的嘴唇还是像以前一样柔软带着一点儿起皮的粗糙。

 

  “转移注意力什么的，”哈利挠了挠头，“卢娜不是说过吗？我想酒瘾也是可以这么干的吧。”

 

  说完，哈利就拿出了两只麦片碗，咕嘟咕嘟倒了大半碗牛奶和麦片，搅拌搅拌，端起一碗坐在餐桌上吃了起来。德拉科也端着麦片碗坐在哈利旁边吃着早饭。

 

  这个场景很眼熟，德拉科侧头看着身旁穿着白衬衫端着碗喝着牛奶的哈利：他们分手的时候，哈利也是穿着白衬衫坐在这个位置跟他说“我们分手吧”。

 

  “德拉科，我们谈谈吧。”吃完早饭的哈利把碗往旁边一放，转身站在德拉科的面前。

 

  “谈什么。”德拉科的嗓子有些发紧，他害怕哈利又像上一次一样。

 

  “嗯，关于分手的理由，你现在，还想知道吗？”

 

   见德拉科点了头，哈利才继续开口：“那天，分手的前一天，罗宾逊牺牲了，在一次行动中，身中五枪，抢救无效。我和罗恩带着他怀孕五个月的妻子去认领尸体，罗宾逊太太……我不想看到你那样，德拉科。”哈利伸手摸了摸德拉科的头发，“我不愿意你为我哭成那样，也不愿意去想象你听到我的……我以为分手之后你就可以适应没有我的生活，不会因为我而伤心，可以去过更好的生活。”

 

  “所以你就私自决定了我的生活，是吗？你有什么权力？你都没有和我说过这些事！”德拉科推开哈利，生气地冲他吼着。

 

  “如果我说了，你会答应吗？”哈利安静地站在离德拉科几步远的地方。

 

  德拉科没有说话，只是哼了一声表达了自己的态度。

 

  哈利小心地走近几步：“那你还爱我吗？你还愿意回到我身边吗？”

 

  他张开双手，等待着德拉科的答案。

 

  “不能再做这样的决定！”德拉科上前抱住他，哈利那可怜兮兮的样子让他消气了一半。

 

 “好。那你也要答应我不能再做这样的事了。”

 

  “知道了。我们算是和好了，是吗？”

 

  “没有，等你完全戒掉再说。”哈利看了看变得不开心的德拉科，“不过，可以先给你一些补偿。”

 

 

  蹲下身子，哈利脱下德拉科的真丝睡裤，在德拉科还没有反应过来之前又扯下了他最后一层的遮羞布。

 

  “好久不见，小德拉科。”哈利轻笑了一声，伸出舌头，从根部开始缓缓地向上舔着，一边舔着一边抬头看着靠在餐桌旁捂住了脸的德拉科：“你不喜欢吗？”

 

  “没有！”德拉科摇了摇头，低着头从指缝中露出灰蓝色的眼睛看向蹲在身前的哈利，“你突然这样，有点太刺激了，我完全没想到。毕竟，你前几天还是我前男友来着。”

 

  哈利低下头，并不着急含入整根小德拉科，他先是含住了头部，一只手握住还有些柔弱无骨的小德拉科，舌头在头部缓慢地画圈----他听见头上的德拉科发出了“嘶”的一声----另外一只手握住德拉科身下的两颗小球，开始抚慰起来。感受到手里的物体逐渐变热，站直了身子，哈利吞得深了一些，舌尖不在只在头部停留，开始向下方滑去，头部有节奏地前后律动着。

 

  德拉科松开捂着脸的手，伸向哈利的衣领，钻进他的白衬衫里，按着他的后颈，闭着双眼，感受着哈利灵活的舌头在他的下身肆意的点火，他的手指揉捏着他的小球，让他的分身迅速地壮大起来。

  

  感受到德拉科落在自己后颈的手，哈利吞得更深了一些。小德拉科的尺寸和他记忆里的一样，他不得不把嘴巴张到最大才勉强吞进整根，头部已经抵到了他的喉咙，随着他的吞吐不停地戳着他的软肉。哈利的牙齿轻轻咬了咬德拉科敏感的根部，舌尖舔舐着柱身和分泌出了液体的头部。慢慢吐出整根后，哈利喘了一口气，低着头去含住德拉科身下的两个小球，舌头在球身上四处舔弄，手也没有松懈地上下移动着。

 

  “It feels so good，Harry.”

 

  哈利离开了了一会休息了一下，再次吞入时只含住了一个头部，用手握住柱身上下套弄，在喘气休息时用他带着薄茧的手掌在小德拉科敏感的头部上按压打圈，逼着德拉科倒吸一口冷气，逼着小德拉科吐露一些透明的液体；他用比刚刚快一些的频率吞吐着小德拉科的头部，时不时在马眼上留下一个吻，或是让舌头随着手中的动作在柱身上上下游走，让德拉科舒爽得浑身一抖。

 

  房间里很安静，只能听见德拉科在得到满足时发出的喟叹和哈利停下休息时的喘气声以及几乎不间断的嘴唇离开柱身时令人脸红的“啵唧”声。

 

 

  哈利由蹲着改为坐在地上，他扭着身子握住德拉科的的分身，靠在餐桌腿上，红着小脸，目光流转，张着嫣红的嘴唇，看向德拉科：“Fuck my face.”

 

   没有拒绝这样的邀请，德拉科走到哈利面前，双手撑在他身后的桌子上，看着哈利扶着自己的分身进入他温热的口腔。没有什么能比哈利的身体更能取悦他的了，德拉科咬紧嘴唇试探着小幅度地挺腰，他感到自己进入了哈利的喉咙，分身摩擦他喉咙的软肉进入，那里就像哈利的另外一个神秘的洞穴一样紧紧包围着他。

 

   不再满足于小幅度的抽送挺腰，德拉科加大了力度，加快了速度，更加频繁地进出哈利的口腔，直到白色的液体从德拉科体内涌出，从哈利的嘴角滴落。

 

  哈利扶着桌子站起身子，咽下嘴里的液体，解开德拉科和自己的上衣，抱住德拉科开始他们今天真正意义上的第一个吻。唇舌互相交缠，拉出不少的银丝线。哈利的手仍在德拉科的身下不停地套弄着，而德拉科的手顺着哈利的脊背向下，脱下他的内裤，顺着臀缝找到洞口，开始扩张。

 

  毕竟太久没有被进入过，哈利的小穴闭合得很紧，德拉科没有办法伸入哪怕一根手指或者是一个指节。他伸手到身旁的麦片碗里，蘸了些牛奶打湿手指，一边吻着哈利转移他的注意力一边开始缓慢地扩张，打湿后的小穴终于开始放松了一些，德拉科勉强地进入了一根手指。哈利在德拉科进入的时候咬住了他的嘴唇发出了一声呻吟，德拉科停下手指的活动，另外一只手放在哈利的翘臀上揉着他的臀。等哈利适应了之后，德拉科再蘸了些牛奶继续扩张大业。

 

  两根手指在哈利的体内不停地转动，按压着周围的肠壁，抚平褶皱以便容纳德拉科的进入。虽然分开了三个月，但是德拉科不会忘记哈利的身体，他旋转着手指，找准了会让哈利意乱神迷的点重重按了下去。被刺激到的哈利双腿一软，被德拉科托住抱起放在桌子上，而哈利体内也开始自发地分泌液体，润湿了德拉科的手指。离开哈利诱人的红唇，德拉科咬着他的耳垂，还不是坏心眼地在耳朵边吹气，在明显的地方种下草莓，打上标记。

 

  等扩张到三根手指能畅通无阻地进入后，德拉科抱起哈利转了个身，让他背对自己，一条腿站在地上，另外一条腿屈着放在餐桌上。扶着自己的分身，德拉科把忍耐了许久的欲望送进哈利的小穴里，等完全没入后，两个人抱在一起同时发出了满足的声音。

 

  太久没有得到填满的小穴一时间紧紧地吸住了德拉科的分身，稍一抽动都会让哈利倒吸冷气。

 

  “Slow，babe，slow.”哈利扭过头吻住德拉科，双手撑在桌子上保持平衡。

 

  适应之后，德拉科开始缓缓抽动，他抱着哈利，细细密密的吻在哈利的后颈上，背上落下，似乎是为了让哈利害羞一些，德拉科把每个吻都吻出声响，这些暧昧细碎的声音让哈利不自觉地夹紧了臀部，带给德拉科更为美好的体验。松开抱着哈利的手，德拉科按住哈利的腰，加快了抽动的频率----他实在是等了太久了。

 

  “嗯，嗯，德拉科，”哈利前倾着身子伏在桌子上，双手撑在桌上，手指扣在发间，呻吟声跑出他的嘴角。他张大着嘴喘息着，身体随着德拉科的频率一起上下起伏着，就连一句“fuck me harder，please”也被德拉科撞得说的断断续续，话里带着充满情欲的颤音。

 

  得到命令的德拉科完美地执行了哈利交代的任务，他更快更深地进进出出，俯下身子按住哈利的脖子，一只手伸进哈利的嘴里，勾着他的舌头。

 

  “Your ass is amazing, sweetie.”德拉科咬住哈利的耳朵，看着他眼里因为快感而出现的泪水，看着他抓紧桌布的手指，看着他绯红的脸颊和迷失在欲望中的祖母绿，这一切都是因为他，不是别人，是他德拉科·马尔福让哈利·波特如此意乱情迷，不顾形象地伏在桌子上呻吟，张着嘴大口喘息，舌头缠着他的手指，扭动着腰肢迎合身上人的冲撞。

 

  抱起哈利，他们换了个姿势，哈利举着双腿抬着臀躺在餐桌上，德拉科握住他的脚踝，继续抽送着。哈利一只手握住自己的分手开始套弄，另外一只手抓着身下的桌布，桌布早就皱得不成样子了，原本好看的桌布皱成一团，上面还有滴落的牛奶和混杂在里面水果麦片，桌布边上的流苏穗子随着主人们的晃动一起有节奏摇摆着。

 

  “哐---”燕麦碗摔落在地上，剩余的牛奶和麦片撒了一地。

 

  “什么，啊，什么声音。”哈利大喘气着说这话，身上德拉科的冲撞早就让他迷失了方向，他现在唯一能做的就只有抓着桌布摆动下半身配合德拉科。

 

   “没什么，碗掉了。”德拉科俯下身子吻住哈利，但是没过多久就被哈利躲开，他咬着自己的手指，不停地“嗯嗯啊啊”地叫着。德拉科强行吻住哈利，吞下他所有的呻吟呜咽，两人在同时达到了高潮。

 

   累得连根手指都不想动的哈利躺在餐桌上喘着气，他勉强抬头看了一眼自己小腹上点点的白色液体----不知道是德拉科的还是自己的，也或许是他们混合在一起的----接着拉着德拉科索吻。

 

  “记得把地上的麦片和牛奶打扫干净。”

 

  “好。”德拉科把哈利的碎发别到耳朵后。

 

  “再重新买个碗，”哈利顿了一下，“还有桌布，换一块更柔软的。”

 

  德拉科埋在哈利颈间笑了起来：“我觉得，不如换一张更软一点的餐桌？真皮的？”

 

  “也不是不可以。”哈利侧过头在德拉科耳后吻了一下。

 

 

 

   哈利为了在家里陪德拉科，请了十天的假期，等这十天的假期过完后，他就又要重新回归岗位了。

 

  这天早上，他来到金斯莱的办公室，递交了自己的转业申请。金斯莱很可惜哈利这么一个人才的离开，但是他也不好拦着哈利，他只希望哈利可以在办完里德尔的案子后在转去警校当老师，毕竟他们部署了多月，终于可以在今晚收网了。哈利接受了，当晚他就和派特假装成了情侣配合着线人和卧底的行动。

 

 

  终于戒掉了吗啡和威士忌的德拉科被获准出门。他来到超市准备挑选一些食材给哈利做晚饭或是夜宵----天知道他的正义警察波特先生今天又是几点回家----结账的时候还顺手拿了几盒“小气球”和一管苹果香型的润滑剂。今天是一个值得纪念的日子。

 

  冬天的英国夜晚来的很快。等德拉科大包小包走出超市的时候天色已经黑了，他提着食材快步走向他和哈利的温馨小家。

 

  可是当他经过一家快餐店的时候，他被里面熟悉的身影留住了脚步----哈利和一个看不清脸的男人在接吻！

 

  控制住自己发抖的双手，德拉科掏出手机给哈利打了个电话问他什么时候能回家。

 

  “得很晚了，德拉科，我今天有个任务。”

 

  “任务？什么任务？”

 

  “嗯，我们准备收网了，今晚可以端掉一个团伙！”

 

  “是吗？我怎么觉得你是在快餐店里和一个看起来就头脑简单的男人约会呢？”德拉科挂断电话，看着店里的哈利站起身望着窗外的自己。

 

  哈利从后门追出去小跑了好一阵才赶上德拉科。他们现在在一条昏暗的，没有路灯的小巷子里，街上行人来来往往，但是没有人会把目光投向这条黑暗的小巷子里。

 

  “你听我解释，德拉科！”

 

  德拉科停下脚步，转身问哈利：“我就想知道那个男人是不是住过你的公寓？”

 

  哈利瞪大了眼睛：他怎么知道自己曾把喝醉的派特带回公寓过？

 

  “我明白了。”德拉科扔下手中的袋子，把哈利背对着自己压在墙上，按住他的双手。

 

  “嘶---，德拉科你在干什么？”粗糙的墙壁划破了哈利的眉角，疼得哈利低呼了一声。

 

  “你，干你啊，看不出来吗？”德拉科可以说是粗鲁地拽下哈利的裤子，挤了一些润滑剂，不等扩张好就鲁莽地进去了。

 

   “停下！德拉科！我还有任务，你----唔，”愤怒的德拉科揪着哈利的头发，扯着他的头向后仰，然后封住了他的嘴唇。

 

   哈利怎么可以这样对他！说好了等他戒掉吗啡他们就会在一起，就会像以前一样的，但是现在呢？哈利骗了他，瞒着他和另外一个男人拉拉扯扯纠缠不清，不仅当众接吻还把那个男人带回家过夜！

 

  快要失去理智的德拉科顾不上哈利想要说出口的解释，他不停地撞着哈利的下半身，一只手揪住哈利的头发，另外一只手把哈利的双手按在墙上，不让他有机会逃离。

 

   还没有完全开拓的小穴因为德拉科的冲撞撕开了一道小口子，而处于认为自己被哈利背叛了的德拉科根本顾不上哈利的感受，他只是在用这种方式发泄着自己的愤怒，告诉哈利他内心的悲愤和嫉妒----他们从来没有出门约会过，没有在大庭广众之下接吻，他们的约会只能呆在家里或者是提前被包场的没有狗仔队的地方。

 

  “轻点！德拉科，不是，你，你停下来听我解释！”德拉科转移了攻击的目标，他放过了哈利那被蹂躏撕咬得已经红肿流血的嘴唇，转而去进攻他的喉结，在他的脖子上明目张胆地留下牙印和吻痕。

 

  “你说，他看到会怎么样呢？波特先生？”德拉科又在哈利的脖子上重重地吸出一个鲜艳的草莓，“嗯？看到自己的男朋友回来后脖子上多出这么多的暧昧痕迹，他会怎么样呢？是会当场和你分手还是拉着你来这样的地方好好教训你？”

 

  “我说了，不是你想的那样！”哈利扭着身子但是被拉扯到小穴痛得叫了一声。

 

  “不需要你的解释，反正你就是正义的化身，是不是？可以在有男朋友的情况为了帮助前男友戒掉吗啡而和他上床，是不是？你永远是这么无私，这么伟大？随便什么人只要有正当理由就可以和上床，是不是？你可真是，人尽可夫？”德拉科伸出手在大力地揉捏着哈利的臀瓣，用力地打在他的翘臀上，在上面留下鲜红的掌印和其他奇形怪状的红痕指印。

 

   哈利无奈地闭上眼，他没有办法在德拉科现在这种正在气头上的状态和他解释他和派特今晚是伪装情侣，之前带他回家也是因为派特喝醉了而队里没有人知道他的住址。哈利叹了一口气，忍着疼痛开始迎合德拉科，时不时还夹紧臀部希望德拉科可以早一些结束这场荒唐无来由的野战。

 

  感受到身下哈利的配合，德拉科更加不开心了，他拔出分身，捏着哈利的下巴让他蹲下用嘴巴为自己服务。

 

  “看来我永远摸不清你，是不是？表面上伟大的缉毒警察，正义感爆棚，有自己的道德操守，可是实际上却能背着男朋友和自己前男友在小巷子里野合？你到底是什么人啊？”德拉科按住哈利的头----因此没有看见哈利翻上天的白眼----挺着腰，不断在哈利嘴里进进出出。他此刻一点儿也不心疼哈利，仰头闭着眼在嘴里随意地动着，有时戳到喉咙，有时戳到口腔内壁，被哈利牙齿磕到还要恶意地在喉咙里多停留一段时间来“打击报复”。  


  哈利蹲在地上，嘴里是德拉科的分身，手上握着德拉科身下的两颗小球。为了尽早能和德拉科心平气和地谈谈，他不得不用手指抚慰着小球，相互揉搓着它们，或是用指尖，指甲这样的地方去刺激德拉科的敏感点。

 

  “Fuck！Potter！”德拉科被哈利的手指所刺激着，“你就喜欢这样的背德？是不是？真是……”

 

   德拉科的话被哈利对讲机里传来的声音打断：“队长！里德尔他们出现了！金斯莱部长让我们配合线人和卧底的行动！你快回来吧！”

 

   德拉科僵住了，他怎么都没想到哈利是真的有任务。哈利面无表情地穿好衣服，一边穿着一边和德拉科讲着话：“里德尔，你知道吧？就是那个制作了PCK07的人，不知道PCK07？就是你之前每天吃的那个。我们部署了好几个月，今天准备收网。金斯莱部长让我和派特假装情侣来配合线人和卧底的行动！你倒好！什么都不知道就给我出来捣乱！”

 

  “就算是假装情侣也不能接吻啊……”自知理亏的德拉科拽着裤子低着头小声抱怨着。

 

  “没有接吻！那叫借位！！我们压根没亲上！你不同意，难道他女朋友就会同意了？”哈利气急败坏，从地上捡起一根黄瓜就往德拉科脑袋上敲。

 

  结结实实挨了一下的德拉科抱住了哈利，连续不断地在他耳边说着对不起。

 

  “这是我的最后一个任务，德拉科，我一定要把它完成。”哈利推开德拉科，拉高领子挡住那些幼稚的牙印和吻痕，“我已经申请了回警校教书，在这个案子之后。”

 

   确保自己不会被同事们看出什么异样后，哈利捂着臀部一瘸一拐地向快餐店走去。德拉科在原地看着哈利离开的背影好几秒才想明白他刚刚说的是什么意思。他冲上去抱住哈利。

 

  “我爱你，哈利。还有，对不起。”

 

  “我知道了，德拉科，”哈利伸手揉了揉肩膀上的金色脑袋，“回家吧，待会这里说不定得有枪战，你在这里不安全。”

 

  德拉科紧张地抱住哈利：“那你要小心，我在家里等你回来。嗯，我给你做夜宵。”

 

  “好，我一定会安全回来的，你放心。”哈利转身在德拉科唇上印下一吻，接着一瘸一拐地跑远了。

 

 

 

 

   我想大家都清楚“我一定会安全回来的”这句话是一个迎风飘扬的flag吧？没错，德拉科没在家里等来哈利，倒是在ICU里见到了他的哈利。

 

  爆炸。

 

   里德尔得知自己逃不过被抓入监狱接受审判的命运后选择了引爆炸弹和警察们同归于尽，由于哈利离他最近，因此受伤也是最严重的。他在ICU里躺了七天才被转到其他病房里接受观察。

 

  今天是哈利昏迷的第十一天，德拉科向往常一样坐在哈利的床边，握着他的手给他絮絮叨叨着都发生了什么事。

 

  “你可不知道，哈利，那场爆炸把半个伦敦都快炸没了……”

 

  “现场围了好多人，记者，伤员，群众家属，你被抬出来的时候所有人都在照相，现在，你的样子估计全英国人民都知道了。”

 

  “所以，你是不能继续当你的缉毒队长了，乖乖醒来给我收拾行李去警校当老师吧！”

 

  “别想反悔，我告诉你，我已经说服我爸给警校投资建设了好几幢教学楼，以后你在学校里就能横着走了！”

 

  ……

 

  “你快点醒来啊，你再不醒来，我就，我就喝五瓶威士忌，醉死在你床边，还要注射一大管吗啡！”

 

  “求你了，快点醒来吧……”

 

  德拉科握着哈利的手抵在额头上，闭着眼睛祈祷着上帝能够听到他的祷告，让哈利醒过来。

 

  “You  wish……”德拉科听见一道熟悉的声音响起，尽管有气无力，但在德拉科耳中仿佛平地一声雷。

 

  “Harry！”德拉科睁眼抬头，看见他的哈利睁开了双眼，手指使劲地回握住他的手，冲着他虚弱地笑着。

 

  “我说了我会回来的，德拉科。别妄想再染上吗啡和威士忌，不然我一定打死你。”

 

  “好。”

 

 

 

 

 

  上课铃响了，警校的同学们坐在各自的位置上猜测着新来的老师会是哪个退休的糟老头子。

 

  “你们好，”一位衣着得体的年轻黑发男人拿着书本走进教室，“我是你们新的任课老师，我叫哈利·波特-马尔福。”在黑板上写下自己的名字，哈利听见底下的同学们里传来惊呼“马尔福！是那个马尔福吗？”“哈利·波特？是那个端了里德尔的队长吗？”

 

  “是的！”他转回头，微笑，伸出左手，无名指上的婚戒熠熠生光，“我就是那个波特，就是那个马尔福。”

 

 

 

END.


End file.
